Come Into Our Wonderland
by ChesterPwnsYouX3
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are step-siblings being raised by their evil step-mother. What happens when they enter a Wonderland free from her clutches? Finally back after an almost YEAR hiatus c':
1. Fairytale Beginnings

Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are step-sibilings being raised by their evil step-mother. What happens when they enter a Wonderland free from her clutches?

Author's Notes: This idea has been floating in my mind for the longest time. I'm sorry for some errors since I can't use Word anymore ^_^; Anyhoo, I'll try my best and this'll be an actual story. Not a one-shot. A STORY. So bear with the long wait between chapers since I'm typing this as I go...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

WARNING: Again... Character OOC!! :3

Once upon a time, there was a happy couple living alone in a large fairytale-like mansion. One day, they decided to have a child of their own. But, during the child's birth, the new mother had died. Sadly, the father gave his new daughter a fitting name during this time of grief. Hinata, which means in a sunny place. They lived together in the same mansion alone for a short while until a boy stumbled upon their house steps.

Hinata had been playing outside with her favorite ball when she saw the tired boy splayed onto the front steps. Her crystal-blue eyes scanned the boy in curiosity. The boy had raven-black hair and a dirt stained face. His clothes were ragged and torn from his journey. Hinata shyly petted his head to comfort him.

Minutes later, her father noticed that his young daughter was nowhere in sight. His search did not last long, for he could hear her clear voice call out to him.

"Papa! Papa! There's tired a boy sleeping here!"

The concerned father ran to Hinata's location and saw the worn boy's head laying on her lap. Quickly, he picked the boy up in his arms and carried him into the rather large living room. Without a word, Hiashi, the father, had went to the kitchen to get a wet cloth and placed it on the boy's forhead. Hinata pulled on her father's pant leg. He kneeled to his daughter's level.

"Papa, d-do you th-think h-he's gonna be o-okay?" tears brimmed her beautiful eyes as she bit her lip nervously.

He picked Hinata up and held her close to his chest before answering. "I believe so. Hinata, what do you think about having an older brother?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," the now consious boy said weakly.

He woke up only minutes after Hinata's excited squeals of having an older brother. Hiashi had asked the boy's name as he brought in a large tray of food. The boy known as Sasuke devoured the food as if he had not eaten in days, which was true. He had been traveling for days, searching for someone to take him in after the murders in his home.

Hiashi's face froze in shock. The name "Uchiha" was famous because of the murders that happened only weeks ago. The murders are still unsolved and are being broadcasted everywhere on the news.

"Sasuke," he said after several quiet minutes, "would you like to become part of our family?"

Hinata's eyes gleamed at Sasuke. She was always an only child and she had grown tired of that after three years of solitude. Having a brother was one of her many wishes, aside from having her mother back.

Sasuke thought for the longest time. He sighed and pushed the now empty plate away from him. "I would be honored." He smiled. Hinata embraced her new brother.

The proud father smiled at his new son and picked up the plates to leave them in the kitchen. Hinata bounced happily as she spoke about her and her father.

"My name's Hinata Hyuga! I'm the only person here, besides Papa. I'm three, my birthday's December twenty-sixth, my favorite color's lavender, and I like to press flowers because my Mommy did it when she was younger. What about you?"

At first, Sasuke was a bit annoyed by her eagerness, but because she is his new sister, he decided to answer. He never had a sister before. "You already know my name and what happened to my family. I'm four, birthday's July twenty-fifth, favorite color's navy blue, and I like to take walks."

Much to the new sister's knowledge, that was the most he ever said in his lifetime. Sasuke was a quiet boy, and liked to show his emotions in actions rather than words. Hinata gently took her brother's hand and led him up the beautifuly crafted spiral stairs to his new bedroom.

A/N: Ah! Forgive me for the shortness of the chapter. I'm building up to the main story and I already have the entire plan up in my head. I haven't written in the longest time, so I am trying to appease the readers with a full blown story after my... Very popular one-shot. If you haven't read it... READ IT! :3 Please keep reading the story as it unfolds. I assure you, it WILL get better.

--ChesterPwns


	2. A Loving Mother, An Absent Father

Author's Notes: There! *Pants and falls over from exhaustion* I got it done by the date I set myself at! And I tried to make it long, but interesting. Did I succeed? You be the judge! I actually posted this on my birthday! Yay!!! I ish beh FIFTEEN!! X3 Thank you to my two-time reviewer SarahiNia! She added this story to her watch... BOOYAH!! XD Anyways, have fun with this and this really fast post is a one time thing for my readers, and a treat to myself because I've never read a fanfic posted on my birthday :3

--ChesterPwns

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke walked quietly hand in hand with the excited new sister as she pulled him along the hallways of her palace-like home. The walls were so intricately crafted with the utmost care. They had perfectly made crystal roseary that hung ever so delicately, by what seemed like nothing on the walls, as the young pair strolled by. He was in awe of the master artistry presented by whomever created this mansion of a home.

Hinata smiled at his widened eyes and stopped in front of him. Even she, the hyper yet happy little girl, seemed to be created by those same artists of the home. Her short, violet hair framed her perfectly round, pale but beautiful face. Her cheeks were stained by a slight shade of pink as well as her smiling lips. Her eyes, though absent of pupils, were an enchanting shade of crystal white and had a tint of blue; perhaps lavender. Hinata's small, but soft hands were even the work of a true master. Even the light blue dress she wore seemed to only suit her and her soft touch of innocence and beauty.

He blushed. Hinata simply giggled.

"This is where our rooms are. Papa had many rooms built because he wanted a lot of children." her smile faltered only a fraction of a second, and in that amount of time Sasuke realized there was something she had been hiding since he came into his new father's home.

"May I see my room?" he interjected quickly.

The smile appeared once again on her pretty, porcelain face. "Sure! You can choose which room you like."

Sasuke never had much patience with anything, so he did the next best thing, choose whatever was closest to him. His onyx-black eyes scanned the long hallway while he tried best to make his choice up to chance. Not noticing where his small feet were taking him, he stopped right in front of a shining, rich oak door. Hesitantly, Sasuke ran his fingertips along the simple, yet elegant designs. His mouth hung open in wonder. Behind him, she giggled quietly. He turned around awkwardly and pulled his hands away.

Resisting the urge to stutter, he answered, "This...one, please."

Hinata skipped to the room he chose. She pulled out a ring of keys from her dress pocket, and placed an enchanting silver key into the lock. Seconds passed before she turned the knob to reveal an enormous bedroom with a maroon color as the theme. Sasuke's mouth once again dropped to the floor at his marvel of a room. Clearly, the spare room was meant for an older child, but he loved it anyway. He eagerly jumped onto the high placed bed, and laughed at his bounce. He motioned his sister to join him, and as if on cue, she lept high and tackled her brother with a massive embrace. The two laughed and giggled before finally falling into the soft bed, and sleep quickly came.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And so, his life had forever changed. Sasuke had a loving father and a caring younger sister. He could not believe he could ever let himself to be open once more to a family. He had great respect for his new father. Hiashi had built a large business on his own and planned to give his earnings to Sasuke and Hinata after his passing, which Sasuke hoped would not happen soon. Sasuke even began to love and care for his young sister. True, she could be a handful, but her heart was always in her brother's best interest.

"Hinata, Sasuke, I have good news for both of you." Their father had been quite animated the last few months. He had been in a somewhat eternal good mood. This "good news" their father had may be the answer to his odd behavior.

Excitedly, Hinata ran down the stairs to meet her father. She and Sasuke had been playing hide and seek the entire morning; her energy seemed to be endless. "Yes, Papa? What is it?" she jumped into her father's arms and bounced with energy. Meanwhile, Sasuke quietly made his way down with a silent grin on his face. Hinata had always been able to make him smile throughout his stay with them.

"Well," Hiashi continued with a smile, "I've met the most wonderful lady. She is extremely beautiful and very sweet."

The siblings sat down at the end of the stairs and continued listening to their beaming father.

"And, I asked her to marry me. She said yes! So, both of you are going to have a new mother." the father beamed in delight at the thought of having a whole family again. He always knew there would not be another who could fill his first wife's place, but he firmly believed this new woman could bring more happiness to the small family.

The usually hyper little girl suddenly grew quiet. Hinata's lip quivered, dangerously close to the edge of tears. She blinked countless times, wishing with all her tiny body she would not cry again in front of her happy father. Her older brother quickly picked up on this emotion and grabbed her hand. With a curt "That's great, father." Sasuke turned with Hinata following him close behind up the staircase.

Closing the door with the utmost caution, Sasuke quietly made his way to his sister, who was sobbing silently onto one of his many pillows. He sat his small figure beside her and wordlessly rubbed her beautiful violet hair as she let the tears flow freely. Neither of the two knew how long they stayed like that. She had thrown the pillow towards the door only minutes before and turned to embrace Sasuke and began to cry even more.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata murmured finally, "y-you know a-about M-Mommy, r-right?"

His onyx-black eyes widened and hardened at the same time. "Yes," he answered in an emotionless voice, knowing what was going to happen next.

"H-how c-can w-we let a-another M-Mommy in?!" Hinata bit her lip to stop it from shaking. "I-it w-won't be the s-same!"

Without thinking, Sasuke pulled his distraught sister into his arms. He could hear her squeak softly in surprise. He had never embraced her; it had always been the other way around. Both could hear the clock's tick tocking while they were wordlessly in each others arms. It felt like an eternity before he had finally released Hinata. Although it was present, neither of them had the courage to say it out loud. The pair had been blushing the entire time.

Hinata was the first to speak in the uncomfortable silence. "W-will y-you s-still be h-here when s-she a-arrives?"

Sasuke nodded vehemently and smirked nervously. "All the way."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Only days after their father's "good news," he already invited the new woman to join and live with the small family. Nervously, Sasuke and Hinata waited in the extravegant living room for their future mother. Both were dressed in their best clothing, Sasuke wore a clean, white collared shirt, newly ironed black pants, and shiny black dress shoes with his normally wild raven-black hair combed back neatly. Hinata was wearing a white and lavender dinner dress, matching lavender bows in her hair, lacy white stockings, and pretty black dress slippers.

The duo sat closely beside each other on the tiny sofa made for them; preparing for the new addition to their family. The front door opened; Hinata flinched but Sasuke grasped her hand gently. In entered their laughing father and a violently red-haired stranger arm in arm with him. The couple walked slowly towards the frightened siblings.

"Hinata, Sasuke, this is Ruka Hisu," their father's smile was bright and shining. The sight of it slowly broke Hinata's as well as Sasuke's heart.

The woman he pointed to bowed respectfully and smiled politely. "Good to finally meet the wonderful children of my future husband."

Her smile was so disarming, Hinata actually eased a little. As for Sasuke, this Ruka Hisu did not fool him one bit. There was something about this woman that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Their father's smile never vanished as he led the new Mrs. Hyuga onto the elegant sofa directly in front of his two children. Sasuke maintained his focus on not glaring at the woman. Maybe that "something" was simply the fact that he nor his sister ever met Ruka before. After a few minutes of introductions, their father decided to leave the three to get better acquainted.

"So... you'll be o-our new M-Mommy?" Hinata asked shyly to the woman.

Ruka chuckled at Hinata. "Of course. Your father loves me and I hope we will get to be one big happy family."

The little pale eyed girl smiled slightly at her response, but never released her hand from her brother's. He smiled at this and gathered his courage to ask this red-haired woman another question. A _hard _question.

"Miss Hisu, are you in love with our father?" his voice came out with no trace of emotion. Her answer meant the world to the siblings. They had worked sleepless nights trying to figure out what one question they should ask in order to let this new woman into their lives.

Ruka seemed to shake in her seat. Her slender hand clutched her right knee before sighing deeply--almost sharply. She laughed a certain laugh that sent chills down Sasuke's and Hinata's small spines. The fiery haired woman placed her hand on the little boy's cheek. She rubbed it tenderly, but why did it scare Sasuke even more? Out of nowhere, the future mother mercilessly slapped the young boy. His younger sister gasped in horror.

Hinata turned her beautiful crystal-blue eyes towards this monster of a mother. The woman laughed that same laugh as before. "Foolish children. Of course I love your father..." her smile suddenly turned into a scowl, "just not you two brats."

Sasuke's cheek throbbed in pain as he glared at the wonderfully cared for carpet that laid carefully on the floor. He could feel Hinata's soft touch on his back. He felt so emotionally numb. Nothing else mattered except for his sister's warmth that surrounded him. Vaguely, he could hear the quiet sobs coming from her. Today he realized, they were the only ones they had left in the entire world. Both could not trust anyone but each other. For today was the end. The end of their fairytale lives, and the beginning of a horrific nightmare which had no end in sight.


	3. Three Isn't So Magical

Author's Notes: Gah! I gotted reviews for chappy 2! I beh so happy! X3 Oh, and to answer misamisa3's question... Check out the Chapter Title :3 I missed Sasuke's birthday! XD This is my late present to Sasuke *Cough*Chicken-Butt*Cough* And I had to make Ruka EVIL!!! I had to! You'll thank me later! Keep on reading my faithful readers! As always, have fun! :3

--ChesterPwns

* * *

Their wedding was painful.

His death was excruciating.

Hinata had slowly grown quiet because of Ruka's ever constant put-downs and beatings. She always begged her loving brother to stop taking the blame for everything, for if he did, Ruka would either starve both of the siblings or hit Sasuke in front of her. Hinata wanted with all her heart to stand up to the "Loving" mother. She began to hate herself for not defending her brother. Especially when it was her fault.

It was Sasuke's birthday, and Hinata decided to bake her brother a special cake. The young girl woke up in the early hours of the morning just for the occasion. If Ruka saw either of them in the kitchen, they would pay dearly for it. Luckily the mother was still out from last night—neither of the young siblings wanted to know what Ruka's late night extra curricular activities were.

So, Hinata quietly worked with the cake and kept alert just in case she came in early. What felt like hours, the pastry was finally done. An amazing aroma filled the entire kitchen, and she smiled—a rarity during this time. The girl actually had that familiar bounce to her step; it seemed so long ago that Hinata forgot how it felt to fully, truly smile.

Gently, Hinata picked up the plump, moist cake to place frosting on it. She let it sit on the counter before doing so. After a few minutes, she finally found the right colored frosting to use. She turned around, but did not see how close in proximity she was to the wonderful cake as she turned. Even with all her careful planning; even with all of the caution she could muster—the cake fell from the counter.

Everything felt so slow as she saw the unfinished cake fall to the marble floor. So many things happened at once when the echoing splatter rung throughout the large home. Her dear brother seemed to appear out of nowhere by her side; just as he did Ruka made another appearance. The mother's intense hazel eyes flashed a fiery red and glared at the shivering, violet-haired girl held in the protecting arms of her brother.

"It was me! I begged her to make the cake for me because of my birthday," his onyx-black eyes were hard and unmoving.

"S-Sasuke, please! Let me take th blame just this once!" Hinata desperately whispered to him.

He merely held his sister tighter as he endured Ruka's one of many blows. The boy gritted his teeth . He never once shouted or groaned in pain when he was tortured by the mother..

"Hinata!"

She turned around to see her brother dressed in the grey-colored, winter school uniform. It was another of Ruka's many punishments. The siblings were no longer permitted to go to private schools, even if they had enough money to spare.

"Are you all right? You're crying..." his voice had a tinge of sadness.

That sadness made Hinata even more depressed. "Sasuke!" she yelled breathlessly and embraced him tightly. "I-I j-just..."

He smiled weakly and smoothed her long violet hair. "We'll be late for school... Come on, Hina-chan."

The girl smiled slightly as he handed her the backpack. That nickname was always able to make her smile no matter how hard the tears were flowing. The siblings made their way outside and walked to the nearby public school. School was somewhat of an escape from the woman that lived in their home. Both of the now teenage siblings were able to find their own group of friends. Friends that wouldn't ask too many personal questions. Though, at the same time, the two found other people who loved to make their dark lives even more darker.

"Look it's the Ghost-Girl!" a pink-haired girl called out ruthlessly.

Hinata bit her lip in fear. Sakura Haruno would always find something so minute about her and completely capitalize on it. The worst part was that Sakura was also gunning for her older brother.

"And look who's talking, you pink Fuzzbag!" Sasuke called out. His sister giggled.

The Sakura girl was now fussing to her little group of friends. Claiming that it was just harmless teasing. A boy with spiky blond hair and bright cerulean eyes pushed through the pink-haired girl's tiny group of friends.

"CHRISTMAS! IT'S COMING!!" he screamed cheerfully.

He was wearing a festive holiday hat and matching mittens and scarf. His shoes screeched as he stopped right in front of the siblings. Sasuke smiled slyly.

"Why are you happy for a messed up holiday, Naruto?"

The blond-haired boy known as Naruto grinned happily. "You know I'm messed up too, Teme!"

Sasuke merely shook his head. "You're hopeless..."

"Oh!" the excited boy jumped up. "Did'ja hear about the forest behind the football field?"

"W-what about it?" Hinata asked as the trio walked into the cafeteria for breakfast.

"There's been rumors about more people disappearing near there!"

Lately, there has been a string of disappearances in the town linked to their school. The strange thing about them is that the children always return to their parents unharmed, but they come back with fantasy stories. Police see it as odd and the children received some psychiatric treatment, but no further evidence of harm has been found. The case has been closed since then.

"I thought they buried that myth," a new voice chimed in.

This voice came from a red-haired boy. He was known for being somewhat of a loner, but her found solace in the siblings and what they gone through. For the red-haired boy endured some of the same things with his father. Luckily, he had two other older siblings to protect him.

"Well, I guess not, Gaara," Naruto said as he sipped his milk.

The red-haired boy named Gaara simply shrugged his shoulders and turned towards Sasuke. "You think we should check this one out too?"

The raven-haired boy furrowed his brows in concentration. "I'm not sure. This one feels bigger than the rest of the investigations we poked through."

"It may be fun." Her crystal-blue eyes flickered with that rare excitement.

The three boys grinned at the smirking girl. "Sure!" all three agreed.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me if the action was rushed. I was listening to "Wizards In Winter" on repeat at 1:00am *Sweatmark* Also, I've been working on many different projects. Currently, I'm rewriting the entire Twilight series and creating a manga based on that rewrite. Message me if you want to read bits of what is going on so far. Wish me luck on that :3  
Anyhoo, I'll try to make my updates more frequent now that I am single. Yesh, I am free as a bird! *Smiles* Thank you for the patience! Please keep putting up with me!

--ChesterPwns


	4. Wonderland

Author's Notes: Yesh! Just in time for Christmas! (Or whatever holiday you celebrate c: )  
This is a present for all of meh readers and I need to think hard of what can happen next. I need some help there, so please send me some ideas you may have! Please! I have severe case of writer's block! DX  
Keep on reading! And thank you to mathmusicreading for reviewing on every chapter! :3  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata stared at her silver watch. She was sitting on the football field just outside of the forest; waiting for the boys. She felt restless ever since Naruto and Sasuke had gotten themselves into trouble for fighting again.

She sighed.

Her brother always had been one with a short fuse no matter how "cool" he seemed. Strange thing is that no matter how many fights those two got into, they always managed to be the closest of friends.

"Hinata-chan!" a voice called out.

She stood up and turned around to see three figures walking towards her from a distance. The tallest figure was Sasuke; he had a gauze bandage on his cheek. Poor Gaara was supporting the shortest figure, Naruto, on his shoulder; he had a very annoyed look painted on his face. Finally, Naruto was the only one of the three to be limping; he had his very own gauze bandage on his forehead and a black eye.

Hinata giggled.

"Don't. Say. A. Single. Word." His onyx-black eyes flared with anger.

The violet-haired girl placed a pale hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter.

"How long have you been waiting?" Gaara asked as he pushed himself away from Naruto.

She glanced at her watch. "Only a few minutes."

Naruto limped slightly as he straightened himself. "You ready?" his cerulean eyes blazed with excitement. He had his trademark grin plastered on his nicely tan face.

Everyone else's eyes had a look of determination. They all nodded once towards each other, and made their way into the dark and waiting forest.

Only minutes passed until a voice swore loudly. The other three turned to find Naruto on the ground; rubbing his ankle. He swore once more under his breath and held his hand out.

"What happened?" Hinata asked as Gaara helped the unlucky boy.

He rubbed the back of his head and laughed with embarrassment. "I fell because of that tree root." He pointed at the culprit.

Sasuke grumbled as he knelt down to investigate.

"There's an unusually large hole under that tree root." He murmured.

Just as he looked deeper inside, he could have sworn he saw something glinting within. Slowly, he placed his hand inside and poked around. Suddenly, he was stuck.

The quiet boy made a swift tug, but could not free himself. He tried again, and once again he would not move, he was firmly held inside.

"Hey, Hinata, help me out here," Sasuke grunted.

She knelt down and both tried to pull him free, but to no avail. The other two boys grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and all four tried to wrench the raven-haired boy out, but found something strange happening. They all felt some mysterious force was drawing them in.

The force was so strong that it drew everyone into the depths of the tiny cave. They felt their bodies were being torn from the very strands of their hair, their eyes being wriggled out of their eye sockets, and their skin just barely holding onto their bones as they plunged into the profundity of the darkness.

A soft thud seemed to echo as the group finally hit the ground. Gaara snapped his aqua-blue eyes open. He blinked twice, and rubbed his stomach in pain. Looking around, he saw everything was different. They were not in a dark hole; they fell into a rolling green meadow. His mouth gaped at the natural beauty of the place.

"Everyone!" he yelled in awe.

The peaceful quiet was broken by the sounds of pained grunts and groans. Naruto motioned his already damaged body into a sitting position and sighed loudly.

"Are we dead?" he bluntly asked.

Sasuke helped Hinata stand. They both gasped as their eyes adjusted to the light. From a distance, the siblings could see an extremely large city. The city seemed to be made out of pure magic. Little dots from a distance encircled the marvelous giant city that did not look like planes, but like flying animals. People of all shapes and sizes were making their way into the large city. Some of those people did not even look like you and me. No. They were talking animals, wizards, angelic beings, and even demonic beings seemed to live in harmony.

The raven-haired boy turned his head to many of the other different directions, and saw other cities and other tiny little villages nearby the beautiful meadow they all stood on.

"W-we're.... We're..." Sasuke choked out.

"In a Wonderland..." Hinata finished happily.


	5. Royal Guests

**Author's Notes:** *Gasps for air and crawls out of a deathly, dark cave* I...Am...ALIVE!  
How long has it been? Almost a year? I'd like to go over everything that has happened to delay this, but I'd rather not bore you to death cx  
Hopefully this amends my long absence. For some reason, I believe my writing style has changed during this time, do you notice the subtle differences?  
Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW! :3

* * *

"Hold on," Sasuke said as he released his grip from Hinata's hand. "How do we know the people are a peaceful society?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks. He had been shouting for the last few minutes about going to the magnificent city, and taking a good look at the place.

"Well, we don't know where we are," Hinata began, "and it would be nice to find a place to stay before nightfall."

The teenagers stared at each other. The words rung true, and they did needed some sort of way to return home. The team agreed silently and made their way to the unknown city.

–-–

They were mere meters away from the front gates before they stopped to hide near a small forest. There were two very menacing guards standing just outside the gates. One had silver armor that glinted in the sun, he had messy hair that was also silver, and some sort of patch on his left eye. The other had onyx armor, and was shorter than the previous guard. He had black hair that was tied back, and had a scar across the bridge of his nose that enhanced the color of his tanned skin. Both had swords drawn, and the silver-haired guard called out in a deep voice.

"Who is there?"

His booming voice sent shivers down the young team's spines. Sasuke bit his lip, and Naruto audibly gulped. Gaara, however, stepped out bravely from their hiding place; holding up his arms in what seemed like defeat.

"We are travelers from a foreign land. We seek food and lodgings before we can set out on our journey back to our homeland."

It took all of his strength to speak out to the well armed guards. The others stared at the red-haired boy in amazement, and called out their courage to slowly stand beside the brave teenager; they mimicked his peaceful stance.

The ebony-haired guard spoke up first, and held his weapon straighter.

"And that boy...What is he to you?"

He pointed to Sasuke with the tip his blade, and the other teenagers glanced back at their raven-haired friend before Hinata spoke up.

"Th-that is m-my elder b-brother!"

Her voice sounded wounded by the guard's silent threat.

"He bears a remarkable resemblance to the Tormentor! Are you positive he is not related somehow with him?" the guard continued to hold his sword up to the pale boy's neck.

"We don't know anything about this Whatchamacallit guy! We just want to go home! We don't even know how we got here! And, my ass hurts from the fall!"

Naruto finally spoke; fed up with all of the accusing and the threats. He was still injured from the fall, and all he wanted was some rest.

Suddenly, the silver-haired guard let out a hearty laugh.

"They are no threat. Only lost children. Iruka, why not aide the children?"

The group noticed the drastic change in the silver guard's tone of voice. It was more friendly—almost fatherly—the siblings thought absentmindedly. The other guard, known as Iruka, lowered his weapon and placed it back into the scabbard with ease. He motioned the young group towards the gate, and called out to the men in the towers to open it.

The raven-haired boy scowled as Hinata lightly pushed him to follow the two guards. As the gate opened, all of the younger eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. They marveled at the breathtaking beauty the behemoth city had to offer. It was already beautiful from afar, but up close—there where no words to describe the magnificence. The city was teeming with diverse and busy city folk.

Sasuke even saw a person with feathery white wings fly towards them. By the way he looked, he seemed to be about the same age as the teenaged travelers. He had bowl-cut shiny black hair, and wore a leafy green robe that draped over his sun-kissed, lean body. He wore sandals that vaguely reminded Hinata of the Greek God, Hermes, and he seemed to be the type of person who could give Sasuke a run for his money when it came to Track. The angel-man humbly bowed in the presence of the group.

"Greetings, I am Lee," his voice was high-pitched, but masculine all the same, "I am a messenger, and I was brought to you by the King to lead you immediately to his palace home.

Naruto nudged Gaara and quietly remarked, "Word sure travels _fast_."

Which earned him an elbow to the gut. He mumbled something about a female dog under his breath, and the rest continued to listen to the angel-man that stood innocently in front of them.

"Well," Lee cleared his throat nervously, "the King wants to show the utmost hospitality to newcomers of our lovely city of Konoha. If you will please, allow me the liberty to show them around, good men."

Both guards nodded in unison as the angel-man flashed a bright, white smile that rivaled Naruto's own trademark grin. With one swift movement, Lee pulled a flute out of thin air and began to play strange notes. In the blink of a eye, three other angel-people appeared before the stunned travelers.

One, had black sunglasses that framed his slender face, and hid his true eye color. He had dark brown—almost black hair, and his skin was pale. He wore a robe similar to Lee, but gray and lacked the glinting color.

The next, had mid-back, dark brown hair, and his eyes bizarrely resembled Hinata's own crystal-blue eyes; they even lacked pupils like hers. His robe was a divine white color, and complimented well with his porcelain pale skin.

Lastly, the only female angel-person present, stood proudly. Her hair was a chocolate-brown, her hair tied neatly on top of her head in the form of Chinesesque buns. Her eyes were a warm brown color, and she wore a pastel pink robe that draped her athletic body.

Without warning, each of the angel-people picked up one of the startled teenagers, and began to ascend upward. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs; while Hinata shuddered a gasp at the height they where located.

"Shut up, you blond imbecile before I drop you!" the long-haired angel-man barked gruffly, and continued to soar to their destination.

_Took the words right out of my mouth_,_ angel-boy_, Sasuke thought with a smirk.

The normally smiling cerulean-eyed boy clamped his mouth shut, and silently thought of horrible curses towards the angel-man that held him so carelessly.

"Now, now," Lee began cautiously, "there is no need to be hostile towards our guests."

The angel-man he was speaking to, merely snorted in response.

–-–

They flew at a fast rate, and landed on solid ground in a matter of minutes. Which, Naruto was grateful for. The marvelous silver and gold doors flung open at breakneck speed. The perpetrator was an elegantly dressed man who looked aged, but still had the luminosity of a child. He had deep lines on his face, refused to wear the traditional crown, and opted for a simple hat that had his title written on top.

"Welcome, welcome, travelers!" his voice was booming with delight. "I am the King, and I am proud to finally see new faces in my kingdom!"

All of the newcomers could not help but blush slightly at the King's warm salutations. They did not know what to do in the presence of a King, so they all silently decided to bow in his honor.

The king looked flustered. "Enough! Enough of all the formalities!" the King roared with laughter as the group nervously stood back to their natural height. "You must all join me for a feast! Everyone, even the Angels!"

–-–

Hinata stared at her reflection in wonder as the women fussed around her. The King had immediately decided to spoil the teenagers into dressing them up in the most expensive fabrics in celebration of their dinner with him. The young girl was wearing a Western lilac gown; completely encrusted with tiny sapphires along the neckline, the sleeves, and the end of the dress. Her face had a bit of blush added to her round cheeks, as well as rouge to her lips. Hinata had always hated wearing any type of make-up, but it was too impolite to refuse the King's wishes.

After the dress up, she decided to go out and search for her lost companions. She had not thought of the possibility of getting lost without any help from the servants who worked so hard to put her entire look together. She bit her lip nervously as the slow realization was dawning on her.

"Hina-chan!" a familiar voice called out.

She sighed gratefully to see the formally dressed Sasuke that stood before her. She could see that his hair was supposed to be slicked back, but his wild hair failed to follow that command. He was wearing a navy-colored nobleman's uniform. It had silver trimmings on the edges, and the look was complete with a Rapier that hung daringly on his onyx belt.

The crystal-eyed girl blushed wildly at the handsome man. "Y-you l-look..." she was now gnawing on her lip to keep from fainting.

"Stupid? I know," the raven-haired boy finished with a grimace.

"I w-was going to s-say 'wonderful'" her voice was slightly above a whisper, but it was enough to make the silent boy blush a red with such ferocity that rivaled a ripe tomato.

Resisting the urge to stutter for the second time in his short life, he grunted back, "You... don't look so bad yourself, Hina-chan."

A loud bell sounded. The siblings guessed it was the signal that dinner has started. Sasuke grabbed the flustered girl's hand, and lead her calmly to the dining room. He smirked at Hinata's astonished face as they sat themselves down to the seats near the grinning King. She found Naruto and Gaara talking as they sat across from the siblings, and blushed once more at her own impatience.

"I would like to apologize for my brash introduction," the King began, "I would really like to tell you young ones why I have suddenly brought you to my palace."

"Sir, before you begin," Gaara interjected in an almost regal tone, "we all wish to thank you deeply for the kindness you have shown all of us."

Naruto nodded feverishly as he gobbled down the delicious food as if he had not eaten in days. That earned him a stoic glare from Sasuke, who also ate his food in generous portions, but in a more refined manner.

"Well," the King continued, "I have spoken with the Oracles that reside in my palace, and they have been prophesying that a group of young newcomers had their destiny written in that certain fabric you would call time."

The teenagers leaned in closer to hear the serious words that came from the aged King's lips. The picture was reminiscent of a sleepy child listening intently to the wise grandfather as he recalled a fairy tale from long ago.


End file.
